ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Naruto series
A new series which will take place 3 years after the final events of Naruto Shippuden and will be about the return of Orochimaru/Kabuto who survived the final battle. 'Main Characters' *Naruto Uzumaki:Over the last three years Naruto has trained hard and has earned the rank of Jonin but is still the same old Naruto. *Sasuke Uchiha:The former Akatsuki member had allied himself with the Hidden Leaf during the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi World War and is now a member of the ANBU black ops.Over the years his eyes had been healed from very strong medical treatment from the hidden leaf medical ninja.He and Sakura now have something of a relationship. *Sakura Haruno:Now very skilled medic and always watches out for Naruto and Sasuke,still posseses monster strength.Has also reached the rank of Jonin *Kakashi Hatake:Former leader of team 7 but has now returned to the ANBU black ops to watch out for Sasuke. *Sai:Still a very powerful ninja and now has more emotion than before.Has also achieved the rank of Jonin. *Yamato:Replaces Kakashi as new leader of team 7 and has also gotten stronger with his Wood Style Jutsu. 'Allies' *Tsunade:Is as powerful as always and continues to take the title of Hokage. *Might Guy:Still Kakashi's rival and as extreme as ever. *Rock Lee:Just as extreme as Guy and just as powerful.He also has achieved Jonin rank. *Neji Hyuga:As powerful with the Byakugan and Gentle Fist as always. *Tenten:Is now more stronger and tougher than she was in Shippuden.Has also become a Jonin *Suigetsu Hozuki:A bit into the series he and Jugo meet up with Sasuke again while he is on a mission and he convinces them to join the Hidden Leaf.Suigetsu also grows feelings for Karin further into the series. *Jugo:Now has more contol which is why he accepts Sasuke's offer. *Karin:Has now become a leaf ninja and helps Suigetsu and Jugo as a member of their team.She is also a Jonin. *Shikimaru Nara:Has trained hard over the years and achieved Jonin rank beliveing Asuma would of wanted him to exceed in the ranks and still watches over Kureni and her son.Has something of a relationship with Temari. *Choji Akamichi:Still as powerful and fat as always and still dosen't like being called fat.He has achieved Jonin rank aswell. *Ino Yamanaka:Is still Sakura's rival but sees the relationship between her and Sasuke so has given up on him and now prefers to go after Sai.Has also achieved Jonin rank. *Kureni Yuhi:Is no longer a ninja for she has a child to take care of but is still friends with her old allies. *Asuma Sarutobi Jr.:The son of Asuma and Kurenai who is now three years old. Shikamaru checks up on him and Kurenai from time to time to check on how they are doing. *Hinata Hyuga:Now as powerful as Neji and has a bit of a relationship with Naruto at the begining of the series, but as it progresses, they have more of a relationship.She is now also a Jonin. *Kiba Inuzuka:Is now an even better tracker and now has a second ninja dog Akamaru gets along great with named Tsume.Has achieved Jonin rank. *Akamaru:Is pretty old in dog years but still as tough as ever. *Tsume:Is a new male ninja dog that Kiba owns who Akamaru is always watching out for.He is about the same size as Akamaru was in the original Naruto series. *Shino Aburame:As good an insect user as always and is now a Jonin. *Gaara:Still as powerful a Kazekage as ever and now even more skilled with the Shukaku's power. *Kankuro:A master puppet user and now has the new puppet Tarantula which is a spider-like puppet as big as Salamander which is one of his own designs. *Temari:Still fights using her giant fan but now has even more powerful jutsu. *Matsuri:Now trys to make more of an effort to help and still has feelings for Gaara. *Killer Bee:Still helps the Hidden Leaf and trains with Naruto. *A:Killer Bee's brother and the Raikage he also helps from time to time because the Hidden Leaf Village and The Hidden Cloud Village have grown closer over the last three years. *C:Is one of A's two bodyguards, is very serious and has a slight dislike of the leaf ninja calling them konoha dogs. *Darui:Is A's other bodyguard who unlike his partner is very mellow and easy going but he is not lazy and can do pretty well in a fight. 'Villains' *Orochimaru/Kabuto:Has returned to destroy the leaf with the power of this new body which does not fail within three years for he was able to posses this body through a different way.Is now even more powerful than before. *Yamabiko:A new male sound ninja working for Orochimaru/Kabuto who is even more powerful then Kimimaro. *Rizumu:Another new male sound ninja who works for Orochimaru/Kabuto and Yamabiko's partner he uses a flute similar to that of Tayuya's. *Nari:A female criminal from the Hidden Cloud Village who joined up with Orochimaru/Kabuto hoping to be able to get revenge on the Hidden Cloud village.Uses a giant hammer to fight off her enemies. *Inazuma:A male cloud ninja who is a former cloud ANBU black ops member but joined Orochimaru/Kabuto after he told him he would give the cloud ninja ultimate power if he joined him.He is also Nari's partner and fights with a blade which he can use as a lightning conductor to strenghthen it. *Tsunami:A very powerful male ninja from the Hidden Mist Village who was once a criminal before he became a ninja but only became a ninja to find powerful enemies of the mist and join them for power which led him to Orochimaru/Kabuto.He is also a master stratagist. *Shio:A female ninja from Hidden Mist who finds destruction amusing which once got the best of her making her destroy part of the village so they locked her in prison but one day she escaped and went to search for the one who destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village and killed the Third Hokage and after many years later she finally found and joined Orochimaru/Kabuto.Is Tsunami's partner. *Ishi:A female ninja who was born in the Hidden Rock Village but grew up to hate everyone in it for her father who was her only family was an S rank criminal who the Hidden Rock's ANBU found and killed when she was young.So she sought revenge leading her to Orochimaru/Kabuto. *Nendo:A male Hidden Rock Village criminal who was arrested for trying to assassinate the Third Tsuchikage for he was paid to by an S rank criminal but after a couple years he eventualy broke out and killed all witnesses of his escape.After escaping he killed the criminal who hired him and went on to find more people who would pay for his sevices but after hearing about the power of Orochimaru who destroyed the Hidden leaf he went to see if he needed help and after many years of looking he found Orochimaru/Kabuto and asked for a paying job and after finding out why he came to him Orochimaru/Kabuto replyed by telling him if he served him and allowed him to conduct experiments on the rock ninja he would help him to take control of the Hidden Rock Village.After the experiments he came out able to create shapes and weapons out of rock.Is Ishi's partner. 'Episodes' #'Three Years Have Passed: '''Three years after the final events of Naruto Shippuden, Naruto has achieved Jonin level like many of the other ninja and Sasuke has become a member of the ANBU Black Ops. Kakashi has also returned to the ANBU Black Ops to keep an eye on Sasuke and has left Yamato in charge of Team 7. Naruto, the rest of Team 7, Sasuke, and Kakashi are called into the Hokage's office and asked to investigate a mysterious figure that has been seen around the village who Tsunade believes might be Orochimaru. #'Orochimaru Returns Part 1: 'While Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi continue to battle Orochimaru, Sakura and Yamato battle Yamabiko and Rizumu. #'Orochimaru Returns Part 2: '''Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai try to keep Orochimaru from killing the injured Kakashi. They are able to force Orochimaru to retreat while Sakura and Yamato repel Yamabiko and Rizuma. After the group report what happened to Tsunade, she sends them on an S-rank mission to find out what Orochimaru is planning.